pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clefairies of Mt. Moon
'''Clefairies of Mt. Moon '''is the 8th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary When Spencer and Co. go to Mt. Moon, Rhonda and Charmander insist that the Clefairies are not aliens. But can what Spencer finds prove them wrong? Story (Spencer is walking down a mysterious path) Spencer: Hello? (Suddenly a white triangle appears with bursting light coming from it) Spencer: AAAAAAAHHH! (Spencer wakes up in a sleeping bag) Spencer: Huh? Giant Miltank Moo-Moo Dog With a Face: (deep scratchy face) I'm your mom... Spencer: WAAAAAAHHHH! (Spencer wakes up, this time for real) Rhonda: Woah, did you have a nightmare? You almost woke up the other guys? (Jake and all the Pokemon are sleeping) Spencer: Yah, there was this triangle, and this light, and this Miltank Moo-Moo Dog... Jake: (suddenly wakes up) You know, they say that dreams that occur near Mt. Moon are said to tell the future! Rhonda: How did you wake up so suddenly? Jake: Pretend sleeping is one of my hobbies... Charmander: (wakes up from all the noise) Char-man? (takes the Pokedex out of the bag and turns on its translator) I need sleep! And this stuff about Mt. Moon is all conspiricy theories based off the fact that slight energy waves are emitted from it, which is caused by the ore reactions at its core. Porygon: (through translator) Actually, it's caused by the copper in lava interacting with solid rock, which generates waves that are perceived as energy. Spencer: When did you wake up? Porygon: (through translator) I don't sleep. Rhonda: Let's just get going, so we can decide what's right. (After all the Pokemon wake up, everyone heads to Mt. Moon's opening) Jake: Are you sure this is safe? Spencer: Echo! Echo! Rhonda: Let's find out. (They go inside the cave) Jake: Hmm, a split in the path! (One has a "Do Not Enter - Cave Instability" sign on it, the other looks safe) Rhonda: Let's take the safe path. (Rhonda and Jake go ahead, but Spencer trips on a pebble and rolls down the unsafe path) Spencer: WAAAAH! Rhonda: Did you hear something? Jake: Probably just the cave. (Meanwhile, on a steep slope) Spencer: WAAAH! (Spencer's Pokeballs hit the ground, letting out Charmander, Pidgey, and Porygon) Spencer: HEEEEELP! Charmander: Char-maaaan! (Uses Dragon Rage to create a "bunker" near the bottom, which Spencer lands in) Spencer: Owwww.... (puts on some Band-aids) Huh? (sees a bunch of Geodudes) Porygon, use Psybeam! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (uses Psybeam on all the Geodudes, blasting them out of the way) Spencer: Good job! (gives Porygon a banana, which was bruised by the fall) Now, let's find some aliens! Porygon: Por-y (reaches into Spencer's pocket and turns on the Pokedex's translator) How many times dow we have to say it... aliens aren't... real? (sees a bunch of Clefairies) Charmander: (through translator) Those are just Clefairies... Spencer: Cool! (scans one with Pokedex) Pokedex: Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Clefairies collect moonlight in its wings so it can float it midair. Due to being rare, it is theorized to be an alien. Pidgey: (through translator) See? Even the Pokèdex says it! Charmander: (through translator) Let's investigate. But how do we get in without being seen? Porygon: (through translator) Like this... (uses Conversion on everyone, causing them to blend in to the rocks) Spencer: (wispering) Let's go... (They sneak past the guard Clefairies into a room) (They see Clefas, Clefa eggs, and Cleftables guarding them) Spencer: (wispering) Cool (turns down the Pokedex's volume and scans them) Pokedex: Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokemon. Cleffa sightings are mysteriously more frequent during meteor showers. --- Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. They are very protective, but they will run and hid at the first sign of people Spencer: (wispering) This isn't the spaceship (They exit the egg room, and enter another room with a spaceship in it) Spencer: (wispering) Cool... Porygon: (quietly) Por- (starts malfunctioning, turning off quiet mode and the Conversion) -eeeeeeeeeeee- (The light from Porygon malfunctioning illuminates the "spaceship", revealing it to be a pile of rocks in a weird formation) Spencer: What?! (All the Clefaires look at him) Spencer: Ooooh... Excuse me... Charmander: (reaches into Spencer's pocket and turns on the Pokedex's translator) Clefairies are literally just fairies. What are they gonna do? Throw pixie dust at us? (A ring of Clefaires surround Spencer, Charmander, and Porygon. Large glowing steel balls appear in their hands) Charmander: (through translator) Uh-oh... (uses Dragon Rage to knock the balls out of their hands) That was Meteor Mash. Porygon: (through translator) (stops malfunctioning) Meteor Mash is an attack where a meteorite is hurled at or smashed onto the target. Spencer: I don't want to be hit by a meatball! Let's run! (they all run past the Clefairies) Charmander: (through translator) For the record, a meteor is NOT a giant meatball! (A bunch of meteors fly out the cave, crushing Charmander and knocking him out) Spencer: Nooo! (withdraws Charmander) (The Clefairies approach holding meteors) Spencer: Noooo! (A Hyrdo Pump blasts from behind, knocking the meteors out the Clefairy's hands) Spencer: Huh? (looks behind himself to see Rhonda, Rhonda's Lapras, and Jake) Rhonda: Did you go down the unsafe path? Spencer: I slipped! Rhonda: (facepalms) Lapras, use Body Slam! Lapras: Lap-ras! (slams into a bunch of Clefairies) Spencer: Oh! I can help! Porygon, use Psybeam! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (shoots a pink beam, taking out a bunch of Clefairies) Rhonda: Lapras! Use Sheer Cold! Lapras: Laaaap! (Shoots a huge beam of ice at the Clefairies, freezing them solid) Laaaaaap-raaaa... Rhonda: Lapras is too tired! (withdraws Lapras) We need to get out of here! (Everyone runs towards the entrance of the cave) Jake: Dang it! The slope's too high! Rhonda: Don't worry! Go, Gigalith! (sends out Gigalith) Gigalith: Giga-lith! Jake: You have a Gigalith? Rhonda: Yeah, I do. Everyone climb on! (Everyone gets onto Rhonda's Gigalith) Gigalith: Giga! (starts walking up the slope as if it were nothing) Spencer: Hold on! (scans Gigalith with Pokedex) Pokedex: Gigalith, the Compressed Pokemon. It's solar crystals can fire off an attack that can blast off a mountain! Jake: I think we have a problem... (A Clefable is flying after them. He blasts a Hyper Beam, which Gigalith absorbs into its crystals) Rhonda: Don't worry! Gigalith, use Rock Slide! Gigalith: Giga-liith! (Opens its mouth and releases a rock slide from it, covering the Clefable. (The cave starts shaking) Porygon: (turns on Spencer's Pokedex's translator) Um, I think Gigalith's little rock slide comprimised the cave's structural integrity. Gigalith: (through translator) And what does that mean? Porygon: (through translator) We'd better get going, because this cave's gonna cave in! (A barrage of rocks blocks the way behind them) Gigalith: (through translator) Let's do this! (rushes up the slope) (A stalagtite falls towards them) Rhonda: Gigalith! Use Protect! Gigalith: Giga! (Gigalith's crystals light up and a red force field appears around him, which the stalagtite breaks on) Spencer: The cave's angry at us! Keep going, Gigalith! (Gigalith gets past the big slope, and gets out of the cave. A rock slide blocks the entrance) Rhonda: Phew! So, were they aliens? Spencer: Noo.... (Later in the day...) Officer Jenny: (Has put police tape over the covered entrance) You're lucky to get out of there alive... Mt. Moon's structure has been eroding for months now... Gotta go! (walks away) Spencer: Hey, where's Pidgey? (A rock near the top falls of, and Pidgey comes out carrying a pink egg with stars on it) Pidgey: Pidgey! Spencer: What? (turns on the Pokedex's translator) Pidgey: (through translator) I found this egg. Imagine the omelettes! Jake: Wait, that's a Cleffa egg! Spencer: OK! (puts it in his backpack) Rhonda: Let's get going before the day's out! (Everyone walks towards Route 4) (Meanwhile, inside the Clefairy cave) (The Clefable is seen walking past the frozen Clefairies) (He rocks towards the pile of rocks) (He takes out a remote and presses a button on it) (The rocks are revealed to be just a holoprojection, revealing a real spaceship) (Clefable gets inside and presses a button) (A pink beam comes out, which defrosts all the Clefairies) (Clefable chuckles evily to himself)